


Potter is Our King

by LissyStage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Muggles, Not Canon Compliant, Santa Claus Suit, grumbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True to the Holiday spirit, Harry Potter is decked from head to toe in Santa Claus garb at a Muggle mall. Whether it's willingly is not up for debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter is Our King

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"You realise," Draco began dryly. "You needn't have gotten yourself tangled up in this mess if you had just admitted to my natural, flawless skill as a flyer, surrendering to me long before the contest could've been called."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry grumbled between gnashed teeth.

"Potter is our king," the blond began to chant in a sing-song voice.

Harry made a growling noise deep in his throat, trying not to show the extent to which Draco was managing to get to him. There was plenty of time to rage, afterwards.

"And though luck would have rather it pronounced otherwise..."

"Hullo, Santa!" a little Muggle boy called out happily, pale weedy arms coming up to cling to Harry's clothed leg. The softness that was the fabric of the trousers seemed to suit the boy just fine as he rubbed his face against the white faux fur for a few seconds longer than strictly necessary.

"It would seem he would be the ne'er-do-well..."

"Ho, ho, ho," a tried and tired Harry called out in return, holding onto his temper with the force of a saint's in the high hopes that he would not take the anger and frustration he couldn't help but feel out on the boy.  _He_  certainly hadn't had anything to do with the reckless cheating his boyfriend had obviously performed in order to win their last Quidditch match. No matter if it had been a small Seeker's game, best out of three, in front of an, unfortunately, packed crowd of witnesses. "Happy Christmas, little boy!"

Harry picked up the boy carefully, settling him on his knee as he inquired imperiously, and playfully, as to the boy's status on the Naughty or Nice spectrum, this year. The boy, Nathaniel, prattled on about this and that, shaking his head with the patience only a five-year old could match at Harry's words, his mother smiling winningly at the pair.

And it was just before the shutter of the camera went off at a happily cried, "Happy Christmas," that Draco whispered in his ear in conclusion:

"To the handsomest ones of Slytherin guile..."

It was only moments after the picture was taken that the boy's mother was fussing over the disagreeably irritable expression clear on Harry's face, and the blond elf's proclivity to whispering in Santa Claus' ear.

And, as Harry smiled and apologised, agreeing to take another photo free of charge, he knew that Draco was so going to get it, later on.

Perhaps there would be a use, after all, to the gag gifts the Twins had sent them last month... especially that sensitivity potion he never had gotten around to showing the blond.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why Draco and Harry are at a Muggle mall. I have no idea as to what purpose this bet was put to use. It just is.
> 
> Thanks for reading XDD


End file.
